Star Wolf - A Secret Life
by xion-angelic-wolf
Summary: After Star Wolf was defeated in battle by Fox, it's as if heaven allowed one of its angels to tend to them. Having served Andross until the overlord was defeated by Star Fox, Wolf is opened towards a new life by a young winged wolf with a mysterious dark past one would never imagine. Leading to the events of Star Fox Assault, discover Wolf's change of heart. Yaoi Wolf x OC Lemons
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

_**Star Wolf – A Secret Life**_

**Chapter 1_  
_**

_By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

This is a yaoi (boy's love aka boy x boy) and oc pairing, people, just so you know ahead of time. There will be lemons and other cute things.

As for at introduction to what you will be reading, this is based more around Star Wolf but following the character Xion for the most part. This story takes place right at the end of Starfox 64 when Fox just defeats Star Wolf a 2nd time and the story also leads up to the events of Star Fox Assault (thus taking place at Sargasso Hideout).

In Star Fox 64, by using secrets or the such to take the left path in Star Fox 64, you will be able to fight the true andross in his brain form, and Star Wolf (a 2nd time) right before that. Because technically Star Wolf is defeated but they reappear in the star fox stories meaning they weren't killed or anything, (hopefully not), Xion finds the defeated team and decides to help them out.

Sargasso Hideout is a stage in Star Fox Assault in which Fox mistakes Star Wolf team for being apart of one of Pigma's schemes, but finds out Pigma is no longer apart of Star Wolf. Star Wolf helps Fox out later in the game, so the story will explain how Wolf went from Star Fox's enemy, to a friendish rival in Star Fox Assault.

Wolf: Finally done explaining all that...?

Xion: Y-yeah...it was long, but necessary for those who missed out on either of the two...I hope.

Wolf: What, you mean your info isn't accurate!?

Xion: I, uh, no I've played the game plenty of times it's just...well, I'm no crazy expert on everything

Wolf: Hmph, hopefully the readers haven't lost interest. If anything, they skipped that whole intro, went to the story and figured it out on their own...or just looked at the story's description.

Xion: R-Right...-scratches the back of his head nervously- I wonder if bdsm should appear in one of the chapters?

Wolf: Heh heh...as long as I'm the master. -smirks at Xion-

Xion: -gulps- Um, right let's start the story. -tries to sneak off but is suddenly grabbed by Wolf- WAH!

Wolf: ah-ah-ah...your mine...

_- In the skies of Venom, after Fox entered Andross's lair -_

"Well, looks like the Lylat system is in Star Fox's hands now…" A young, silver furred wolf possessing bird like wings upon his back with pure white feathers, searched around the lair.

Fox entered from the cockpit of his space wing aircraft. Brushing a hand through the bangs of his long, star light colored hair, he looked up above himself to outer space above.

The Great Fox far above belonging to the heroic team of mercenaries, kept it's distance above the planet, the large space ship probably more concerned about their leader rather than a random, smaller multipurpose ship. Bigger and similar to an Arwing, surely enough provided that it had a small resting room of sorts, most likely met for other passengers; though, the ship at least had its defense mechanisms provided that someone would attack randomly.

"Smoke…?" The young wolf gazed down at the side of the window from his seat noticing heavily damaged battleships. "I better help them out, this probably happened only a few minutes ago!"

Preparing for landing, the canine pressed a few switches above and in front within the cockpit's controls, bringing the aircraft to the planet's soil, legs most likely having come out below to steady the ship upon the ground. Leaving the seat and walking through an automatic sliding door, a larger hall's floor lowered itself, acting as a ramp to exit and enter the ship, though there was a path way on the side of it to walk around to the resting room if one needed to.

Having exited, the young man ran out to where he found four crashed ships all by each other, burn marks and craters in the ground here and there.

"Star Fox probably roughed these guys up…" Dashing over to the nearest craft, beaten to crisp and unrecognizable, yet the same model as the rest noticeably, there was no one in the cockpit or outside of it. "Hm…ran off to look for help…?" He figured he would leave it at that.

He then checked out the next wrecked ship leaning on its side, melting and burnt black by plasma, worse than poor condition. Walking around it to find the cockpit open with its pilot laying half out on the ground, the wolf gasped at the horrible sight…

a grey wolf, a bleeding scarred eye with its eye patch out of place, blood seeping from his mouth, a nasty stomach gash, broken arm, and a small metal rod from his ship plunged in the top of his leg coming out the back. "Hey, help is here ok! If you are alive, just hold on!"

_- Wolf's POV -_

'…Fox was really something else this time…had the nerve to shoot inside my broken cockpit. I'm lucky my organs weren't affected… But they are going to hang out with all this blood… Heh, so this is how it ends huh? Someone so desperate to save the Lylat system will turn into a demon even if it means right then and there. Could have sworn James was in the Arwing for a second… Is it revenge? Doesn't matter anymore, I'm as good as…Dead?' Looking through his only eye, at first a little blurry, he made out an angel.

'I must have done something right if that paradise people speak so fond of is sending an angel to receive me… Or was it that I need to be judged first before I even get to enter the place…' On closer inspection, it was a young, silver furred wolf with white wings and star light colored hair in a long, flowing ponytail, probably 18 or 19, calling out to him quietly about help and holding on. 'That's an interesting get up… Wonder if that's his daily job or something... Or he could be a failed experiment…'

His one good eye watched as the new face approached. Innocent green eyes, a face cross between both a beautiful woman and a young boy, with a body either slim or effeminate. He certainly was a boy, yet possessed a gentle voice as angelic as his appearance.

The pup spoke to Wolf "Don't worry. You'll be just fine, no dying okay? Life is valuable, it's a wonderful thing, and there is so much you can do with it. You are still as young as the day! Ah, my name is Xion by the way."

Wolf coughed out a little blood at the kind pup "I don't need your mercy you fairy…go screw off…AGH!" His face flew to the side from a stinging slap to his cheek, more blood slipping from his mouth from the strike.

Before he could curse out the pup, he spoke again, his eyes slightly leering though keeping that same smile "If you can be as rude as you are to someone as nice as I am, you are pretty far from death. Now, how about we get you to my ship and all patched up? I guess the pain is too much for you to even tell me your name. How weak…"

Wolf's eyes widened at Xion, glaring him up and down, scanning this fool who dare insult him about being weak.

The winged wolf was dressed casually, in just blue pants, boots, and a blood drenched tight black sleeveless shirt, thanks to the wounded mercenary.

"Weak!? You watch your tongue pup, before you lose it!" Expecting this winged wolf to be startled by his reaction, he received the opposite.

"There ya go! That's the spirit! You gotta be strong and fight to live; now stop straining that stomach of yours…last thing I want to see is a dummy shooting organs out of his tummy." The young lad began to chuckle innocently as his wings fluttered a bit.

The criminal mercenary stared at the other wolf as if he was crazy. "There is something wrong wi- Aghhh! What are you doing!? You're supposed to make sure it is ok to even lift the person first!"

Xion had lifted the injured man into both arms bridal style and took off towards his ship, this not just impressed Wolf due to his strength to lift a dead weight body, but how crazy he might be if he even knows how to properly help a person.

Xion replied to Wolf a little more seriously, this time with a more worried look on his face while he entered his ship. "Look here mister, I'm the only help you'll ever get and you are lucky I came by when I did. But right now, I'm limited to what I have and its better to do this quickly and at least treat those wounds with what I can and wrap em' up, and get you to a safe place where you can really be healed up than do things slowly and let you get comfy enough to die. Now shut it, will ya!? You can talk later you impatient guy."

Wolf groaned as he just closed his eyes and gave up. "It's Wolf…Wolf O' Donnell…" Moments later, he passed out, the darkness claiming him.

_- Moments Later, Xion's POV -_

Looking up at the single white bed in the plain metallic room, the leader of the mercenaries slept, or at least he seemed suitable enough to be the leader.

O' Donnell was shirtless, left in his black pants and metallic legs, patched up with bandages here and there. Off in the corner were blood stained sheets, bandages, and Xion's shirt, thanks to Wolf's bloody mess. A second look at him, and the winged pup couldn't help but sit next to him on the bed, just staring down at his face…at peace, his beefy muscles relaxed. "Oh god…I feel sorry for the other two…They are far from being as good-looking as he is." Xion held his cheeks as he blushed, embarrassed that he had a crush on that tough personality and sexy face.

He sighed after the thought vanished from his mind. "What if he's not bisexual… Or gay? Well, guess I'll find out later. Time to go home, hee hee."

The winged wolf went to the cockpit of the ship and took off into the vast star ocean, making sure to avoid detection of the Great Fox with a cloaking device to jam their system from picking up the ship. "I know Star Fox will win… No doubt about it." The ship then took off at higher speeds to its destination.

_- 15 Minutes Later... -_

Having set the ship to auto-pilot, Xion checked back with his patients figuring they would awaken soon, or one of them would. If they were awake, they'd probably take him hostage and hijack the ship…or at least try to. Confident enough, he knew as they were, they stood no chance, even with blasters.

As he entered the hallway, the sliding door to the resting room opened before he could get to it, a huffing and puffing grey wolf trying to keep himself up against the wall to walk, a knife in one desperate hand. "Hey, you shouldn't be standing up right now Mr. O' Donnell. The knife isn't necessary either; I won't hurt you haha. Sorry about that by the way."

The mercenary looked at his knife with his one eye, the other with a bandage over it, and then back at Xion. "You…better be damn well…huff…sorry…but, you have my thanks….for saving us."

Slipping the knife into the pocket of his pants, he then asked a question. "Where are you taking us? If we get treated at a hospital, we'll also be arrested considering we helped Andross. Not to mention, we are Star Wolf. You'd also be arrested for helping wanted criminals."

The boy answered back. "Oh don't worry, you won't be going to any hospital, nor will you need to worry about arrest for a while. Heh, I shoulda guessed you were Star Wolf, not that I know much about you guys, but the boys back at the hideout always mentioned you guys were a work of art on the battlefield. Now I see why Fox hurt you this bad. You killed his Dad after all. You must have said something that really hit the spot but…I won't dig in further than that. As for where I'm taking you, heh heh. The Sargasso Hideout!" His wings fluttered quickly, bearing a cute innocence to the gesture.

The older man looked at the boy slightly confused as if he should have known what that was. "Oh, haha, it's used to be a colony for Venomians. But after they left to battle, other criminals of the Lylat system, thieves, refugees, renegades, and the sort took the liberty of using it as a hideout where there's no fights, war, and everyone gets along with no worries! I take care of the people there because they are all pretty cool, and sometimes I'll help out in the medical bay, which I'll most certainly be doing for you guys. I'll just sneak you in when we arrive since I don't want the fans all over you when you need treatment first. Oh…um, sorry for going off haha…" Xion could tell from how Wolf was closing one eye and looking down, he might have been annoyed by his long, excited chatter.

Groaning, Wolf turned around and went back into the room, plopping down on the bed to rest again. Xion quickly pressed the close button next to the door allowing it to slide shut before he placed his back against it sighing deeply. His wings lowered themselves to the ground, spread out as if they were sad.

"Way to go Xion..." He shook his head along with his wings fluttering back behind him. He can't give up just yet, he had to redeem himself, he thought. Opening the door quickly and entering the room again, Wolf's head lifted up a bit to look at the annoyance wondering what he had to say now. "M-Mr. O' Donnell…" Feeling as nervous as his wings quivered and twitched randomly, Xion tried to speak up with his gather courage. He didn't want to come off the wrong way after all.

"You may not trust me yet, or think I'm a fool but…If you need anything…I'm here for you, okay? It's strange for someone to just help a random stranger, but, I believe you have a really good heart and…um…I think you'd be an amazing leader if you didn't serve someone like Andross or well…If someone like him happens to appear. I um…think you alone are an admirable leader…"

Heat ran up the pup's cheeks causing him to blush like never before. Quickly, he left the room again to retreat to the safety of his cockpit. Running in, he threw himself into his pilot seat and covered his face with his humanoid paws. 'I'M SO STUPID STUPID STUPID! GREAT FIRST IMPRESSION XION…Real mature…How embarrassing! I said all these things and I hardly know the guy. He must think I'm so stupid and annoying and maybe even a stalker or one of those fans…Oh god it must have been all the times the fans would talk about him. Of course I'd say those things…It's all I know' Xion gently banged his head on the pilot wheel trying to get what just happened out of his mind. "I'll never recover from this…"

_- Wolf's POV -_

Wolf merely stared at the door as Xion left. In the hallway Xion cheerfully explained where they were traveling to, which he thought annoyed Wolf. Then suddenly was acting shy and influential before running out as if he made a huge mistake, or forgot something in the cockpit room. 'That kid is really strange…but…he is cute I'll give him that. But, hopefully he doesn't place his trust in people this fast…that could one day cost him big time.'

Rubbing his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling, he pondered more about this Xion. 'An admirable leader, not for hire?...That doesn't sound so bad. When he was saying that though…'

He thought about Xion's feminine features, his face particularly. The adorable look he had as he struggled to keep his eyes on Wolf, calling him Mister O' Donnell, his shy voice, those rosy cheeks. He moved around so nervously, how his legs came together as if he was trying not to wet himself, his hands twiddling around below his waist, those small, yet unsure movements. To Wolf, it was adorable, and perhaps he was one of the fans he mentioned?

Though, that wouldn't be true from how he treated him earlier, acting very tough and unaware of who he was entirely. He wasn't entirely a different person at that point either, but it certainly meant he had seen or experienced something unforgettable or scarring. Regardless, could it be that he developed a bit of a crush…? Wolf shook his head chuckling a bit. Afraid and clumsy he was.

Moments passed. All that was on Wolf's mind was Xion. He certainly didn't seem like a criminal in any way, nor a refugee, or outcast, or anything. What was his reason to help the criminals or even live at this "Sargasso Hideout" in the first place? Who was he? The leader didn't even notice the ship landed, probably because he was asleep, or the pain killers he was given had an additional side effect to make him sleep. Either way, just from peeking under his eye lid, he was upon a transportation bed, being carried out of the ship by two strangers.

He'd peek through his heavy eye lids when he could, hearing whispers, seeing Xion's worried face...his hand stroking his forehead ever so gently, and then last, an oxygen mask to which it felt like his body dissipated into nothingness. Images of Xion flooded his mind, his feminine features, his wings giving off an angelic, innocent appearance, his flowing silver hair, those precious green eyes, and then a detail he didn't pay attention to till now...His lean muscles...

A fine abdomen and slim, yet powerfully built arms. His legs on the other hand were tight to his pants showing he'd have strength in both jumping and running. Even with gentle hands, they possessed a roughness that has seen battle many times, yet not ever wielded a gun, from what Wolf could tell simply from experience. Who or what the pup was went beyond Wolf's imagination, but the two things he could say about Xion was: He was beyond ordinary, and he'd have one hell of a past story to tell if ever asked.

_End of Chapter 1_

Wolf: Seriously, what are those!? -Points at Xion's overly built 8 pack

Xion: -tilts his head innocently and looks down at his abs curiously- These? These are called abs right?

Wolf: That's not the point! Are you on steroids or something!?

Xon: You mean that muscle strengthening medicine thing? No.

Wolf: Then HOW are they 10 times more built then my own!? -throws his shirt off and flexes to audience-

Xion: -blushes deeply before getting back on topic and looking down at his feet a little sad-

Wolf: -notices Xion's sadness- H-Hey, wait don't get sad, I'm not saying it looks ugly or anything. I'm...uh, just jealous...heh... -scratches his cheek looking away blushing-

Xion: -giggles shyly in an adorable way, his wings fluttering quickly-

Wolf: -nosebleeds- so...cute...

Xion: Excersize!

Wolf: WHAT!?


	2. Chapter 2 - Recovery

Star Wolf – A Secret Life

By _Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

I know I know I know. Some, if not, many readers have been waiting for the second chapter. I guess they should be thankful, GOT YA! I got all caught up with my NiGHTS yaoi fic I made and a few other things I'm working on, though, I just remembered this one thanks to "Benbuscus." Here we go!

I do not own Star Fox and any of its characters and locations, but I do own Xion in my stories.

This fic is a yaoi/shounen-ai fic, don't like boy x boy, then leave...

Chapter 2

_Recovery_

'eep...be...beep' The familiar sound of a heart monitor filled the once quiet ears of the mortally wounded wolf, or at least, he _was_ mortally wounded. Opening his good eye slowly, white filled his vision, more and more until he made out the ceiling of a white room. As he tested his heavy eyes, he could make out a medicine cabinet, a desk, a machine with a line skewing up and down, and a silver tray to his left. To his right sat a beautiful wolf, dressed in a doctor's outfit with white feathered wings. 'An angel...I must be in heaven or something. Looks like there is mercy for Criminals too...' She had starlight colored bangs covering parts of her emerald eyes, her flowing braid twisting down to her...muscular legs!?

The woman seemed a little confused as she tilted her head to the side and spoke. "H-Hey, are you feeling well?" Placing the clipboard in one of her hands down on the bed Wolf laid upon under the thin white sheets, she got a little closer, now showing off her breasts, or actually _**'his'**_ well-toned pecks. He parted his bangs to the side a little to get a better look at this shocked war criminal, blinking innocently and effeminately, further confusing Wolf.

Wolf realized this person was familiar. Where did he know this, _person,_ from? Memories of the previous incident after Star Fox had taken him down, and being treated in the unknown vessel erupted in his mind. "YOU!" Wolf immediately sat up nearly bumping Xion in the face, only to cringe at the sharp, sore pains on his stomach, his right leg, and his left arm. The sheets had fallen off revealing the bandages around his pained areas, and along with that realization, that he was naked.

Immediately, the winged wolf tried to lay the criminal back down on the bed. "Woah woah woah, watch yourself there Mr. O'Donnel..." Xion ran his hand over the bandages gently making sure they hadn't loosened. "Wouldn't watch those stitches opening back up, even if you have been out for a week." His hand dropped automatically after checking his wraps, only to land upon his erection under the covers, though he never realized. "Can you see and hear me well? I have to make sure since you did have that weird look on your face."

O'Donnel stared down at Xion's misplaced hand and back at him. "Well, for the most part, yeah, I can." He sighed a little irritably before adding. "But you probably forgot to ask how I felt...about your hand on my dick." The effeminate wolf afraid to look down, took his hand back against his body quickly, pink flushing his cheeks with embarrassment. "I...I..." He then bolted backward afraid for his dear life. "I'm Sorr-AH!" However, he only realized he was still in the chair and began to fall backward, his head plummeting toward the ground.

Though he expected to hit the ground, he felt a sudden jolt upon his arm pulling him against a warm, furry chest. The chair made a racket as it finished tilting to clatter to the floor. Xion looked up to Wolf who had pulled him into his embrace to keep from falling. Sitting there with him felt as if time froze, how he gazed into his eyes strongly, yet with a bit of worry. The pup could hardly breathe or as much as budge from his position, until the opening of a door cut in through the silence.

"Xion! Stay away from those men! They are-..." A panther of tyrian night fur and Aureolin eyes glared at the big bad wolf that held the innocent angel against his will with such an embrace. Quick to pull out his blaster from the holster strapped to his leg. He pointed it at Wolf, glaring daggers into the mercenary. "How dare you try to molest Xion you perverse demon! You will die at the hand of Panther Caroso!"

The winged wolf registered all of what just happened and shook himself to act. "P-Panther wait! He saved me! He's not trying to molest me! He saved me he saved me!" To make sure Panther wouldn't fire at his patient, he got up and stood in the way of his aim.

Panther spoke calmly, but still remained firm as to not let hit guard down, his gun still ready to fire. "Xion, do you know who this man is? He may still be in alliance with Andross's remnants."

"Yes, I know who he is. But he is a mercenary, not some vile monster out to get everyone. And what the heck kind of money would the leftovers have to pay him!?"

Wolf looked at the two confused, scanning over this _'Panther Caroso.'_ He wore white carbon armor and a purple spacesuit beneath. He rose an eye brow at Xion. "This your boyfriend?"

Xion snapped his head at Wolf, blushing a bit. "N-NO! He's straight...I think."

Panther commented to Xion. "Xion, love knows no bounds-"

Wolf cut in. "So you love Xion then?"

His cheeks became almost as red as a rose. "W-Well Xion is an attractive young man..."

Embarrassment spread further upon the winged wolf's face. "Panther!? Y-you-...but-...Since when!?"

"Oh, why since-" Panther realized he became sidetracked from the matter at hand. Regaining himself, he moved his position to have a better shot on Wolf again "Don't change the subject...Wolf O'Donnel! Xion may trust you, but as long as I, Panther Caroso, am here. You will NOT be trusted here."

Wolf shrugged. "I never asked for the trust of a kitten. Nor did I ask to be saved." He averted his eyes from the snarling panther and glared at Xion. "In fact, even I felt I deserved to die back there, rather than suffering the humiliation of having to live in shame after Star Fox left me to bleed out, letting my entrails hang..."

Chuckling a bit, the lupine lifted his hand to drop it upon Xion's head, earning a threatening growl from Panther. "This cub here left a little impression on me, not to mention, spoke of my fans which I never thought I'd ever have. And..." Wolf seemed to realize something on his own as his hand slid down to Xion's shoulder. "Xion gave me a second chance fight Star Fox again. Star Wolf always pays a favor back, so I'll find a way to repay that favor to him."

The winged pup wolf almost felt in awe to the other's speech, however, before he could say anything, Panther sighed. "Hmph, as the saying goes, we will see if you can walk that talk...but the minute you start to tumble, you best beware of the rose, for it will be the last time you see it." Turning to leave, he added. "The same goes to your team. I will not hesitate to see to it that they are gone from this hideout, whether I spare them depends on their will to live." And with that, the panther left the room, only to remember one more thing, calling back. "You dare hurt Xion, and I will show you no mercy..."

Wolf looked at Xion, unfazed by his threats. "He's really into himself isn't he?" The pup looked to where Panther left. "Well, he actually is pretty good from what I've seen. And he did mention once wanting to challenge you if he ever crossed you, so, consider that his invitation." Xion got up from the bed retrieving a pile of new folded clothes and placing them on the bed. Chirping cheerfully, "Alright, let's get up on your new legs and dressed up!"

"New legs?" Wolf pushed off the covers, not caring about his naked form anymore saw his new legs from the knees down, covered in nice, silvery fur, not made of metal. He ran one of his paws down, feeling the soft texture, feeling his palm upon his shin. "H-how..?" He looked at the winged lupine, shocked at this surgery that could only be done with the use of professional instruments and an experienced hand.

Xion blushed a bit shyly and twiddled his fingers looking down at his feet. "W-Well, I just did some studying, and did what I had to. Panther has connections in Corneria so, thanks to him, I was able to recreate your legs through rapid stem cell production therapy." To avoid a conflicting question that'd arise later. "There's been rumors that new technology in fighter crafts, G-Diffuser X, will completely null the effects of gravity without fail and the pilot's concentration."

Wolf smirked. "Is that so...?" Xion removed his doctor coat, revealing his tight black work out shorts, shorter than biker shorts, and his tight black half-cut tank-top, both bordered with dark green like a workout outfit of sorts. Wolf was already getting up from the bed and trying to balance on his new legs, the sensation of feeling the muscles that held him up. He looked up at the winged wolf only for his eyes to widen at something he never noticed when he had been rescued by him.

His body was ridden with scars, some faint, some deep. On his arms, some on his legs, two large ones crossed on his back, and as he turned around, a faint tri-scar on his stomach and another skewing diagonally underneath the shirt from collar bone to abdomen. Wolf studied the old wounds, identifying them as battle scars not caused by photon or plasma, but something physical and barbaric...wounds from biological creatures of sorts. "Well, you certainly are a man of many talents...and secrets."

* * *

In the mess hall, Wolf stuffed himself to the large amount of food on the tray. Next to him at his table were Leon, Pigma, and his many brigand fans gathered around waiting to ask questions. With others who weren't so crazy about Star Wolf, didn't really care for his reputation, or just didn't give a damn who he was, Panther couldn't necessarily enjoy his meal watching the wolf, 'wolf down' his meal. He understood the mercenary was hungry, but at least respect the others sitting around him, Panther thought.

Having satisfied his stomach's needs, Wolf relaxed and allowed his fans to ask away at whatever they wanted, answering honestly and giving them a little advice. It was laughable seeing a whole bunch of men trying to be just like him and looking up to him like some kind of super hero. He was glad to see that Leon recovered well and managed to keep the people from sneaking into the medical bay, and as for Pigma, he could care less what the greedy piece of lard had to say. Though, Xion's absence was a little disturbing. Where was he?

* * *

Echoes of a heavy punching bag filled a large training room. Boom!...pish pow, pat! Boosh! Xion's body moved about, staying in an active fighting stance, throwing punches and kicks. He breathed strongly as if fighting a powerful opponent, angrily...fearfully...It was almost as if he were trying to stay alive. "SHYAAA!" His foot crashed against the punching bag, spinning through and causing it to fly up and over the post a few times, slowing to a stop. "huff...huff...h-" The winged one suddenly spun around to spot Wolf O'Donnel, stopping in his tracks at the entrance to the room. Xion gasped and backed up a bit, almost depressed. "W-Wolf, you weren't supposed to see this..."

The mercenary scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You had me a little worried. I was thinking Panther might have told you to eat in your room with the way he eyed me." He began to approach Xion, smiling just a bit. "So you like martial arts too?"

Xion nodded. "Oh yes, very much. Though, I've never had an instructor...I only learned from watching others, videos, and books."

Wolf seemed to be pretty impressed with Xion. "With that sort of skill I saw back there? Incredible for a kid..." Seeing the other chuckle, he went to go throw a punch at the bag. "Maybe we should spar each other?"

In the process, xion gulped at his suggestion. "Um, I'm not sure if that's a good id- DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The winged wolf was a bit too late as Wolf's fist came in contact with what felt like something incredibly thick and tough. He pulled his hand back in a bit of pain, confused as to why the bag was filled with something other than sand, or rather, stuffed. "What is in this bag Xion...?" Before Xion could protest, he already went to search, grabbing the zipper at the bottom and yanking at it. The punching bag was too heavy to budge, too strong to strike. No 'ordinary' Lylatian could ever be strong enough to as much as lift what might have been in the bag.

Out plopped what looked like a extremely thick, pale, midnight green skin, having looked like it belonged to a hand of a creature, declawed to most likely fit in the bag. It looked like it could have belonged to a dinosaur, a very hostile one at that, and there was only one place well known to be the hostile dinosaur planet. Wolf made that realization as he slowly gazed up at the seemingly innocent lupine before him, now in dismay with this discovery that Wolf might have pieced together.

"What are you...?" Were the first words he muttered.

Xion began to back away slowly, shaking his head, wishing he could explain. "W-Wolf...Please don't..." Wolf didn't stop though, standing up and grabbing at the trembling pup to pin him against the wall that was close by. "That skin belongs to one of the creatures in Fortuna. To be able to knock this thing around would take the power of a landmaster! So what the hell are you!? How did you get these scars!?"

Xion knew not of why Wolf was suddenly so aggressive over such a matter, but he didn't want to tell. He knew he could easily get Wolf off him, but in this situation being as scared as he was, he was afraid to hurt him. The most he tried to do was hide his left arm, however, it did not escape his pursuer's eyes. Gasping as it was seized, he looked away as tears began to fill his eyes. The last thing he wanted people know was-

"An experiment..?" Wolf eyed the syringe marks below his wrist. They were hardly noticeable unless it was close to the eyes. "What were they trying to create...and in Fortuna..? A monster greater than Andross?"

Though he was questioning these assumptions to himself, Wolf felt Xion push him back so suddenly, knocking him off his feet like a shotgun almost. He held his chest from the force of the strong push, heaving a bit from his loss of breath, his eyes setting upon a crying cub.

"I'm not a monster!...I'M NOT A MONSTER!" He shouted angrily. His body was trembling as he sobbed over it, tears streaming from his eyes before he ran out with such unfound speed, not even Wolf could turn his head fast enough before he was gone. "Shit...Why did I...?" Cursing himself a gain inwardly, he stood up and thought about his discovery. _'They couldn't have been working for Andross. And it certainly wouldn't be Corneria's doing either. We've been in an age of space technology, yet why would someone try to create some sort of...Super Lylatian?'_

"Some secrets aren't meant to be dug up, but rather approached in a different fashion." Panther's voice broke Wolf's thoughts. Though his voice was calm, upon turning to the adversary, he looked into the eyes of a feline ready to pounce. Wolf glared as his fists tightened, knuckles cracking at they did. "Hmph, you mark me as some immediate threat, and you don't realize what trouble that kid can bring to all these people? Do you realize what Venom, or even Corneria would do to get their hands on a kid like that?"

The dark feline began walking towards the infamous lupine. "I am fully aware of what they'd do, which we have avoided for many years now, even under their noses." He began to crack his own fists. "Regardless, perhaps you should have considered Xion's feelings, how long it might have taken him to stabilize after all he's been through since he was born?" Baring his fangs at Wolf who did the same. "He has seen suffering like other. Not even your humiliating defeats and your past can possibly compare to pain and fear Xion has experienced!"

Wolf ticked off by Panther's over-protectiveness growled in annoyance. "Oh yeah!? And what do you know about my past!? As far as I know about the pup, he's in denial, and he needs to learn to accept his past like I have."

Growling back at Wolf's arrogance. "You have the nerve to call the innocent angel a monster when it is truly you who is the monster!" Panther pulled out a rose from the pocket of his spacesuit and tossed it into the air towards wolf. Upon it landing on the ground, the two lunged at each other, claws raised.

* * *

_"Well well well, what have we here? A monster that possesses the beauty of a woman? How much does it go for?" A dark brown rabbit in a suit peered into the window of a huge testing chamber containing a jungle of monstrous inhabitants. A young wolf cub, just in his teens stood there watching the conversation between a wolf in a white coat and the suited rabbit, able to hear their conversation. He fiddled with the thick metal collar around his neck, similar rings around his wrists and ankles._

_"Oh, __**it's**__ not for sale...yet. Much work still has to be done, especially to see if by __**its**__ adult stage, __**it**__ will produce results over the charts of what data we've already collected." He looked at **'it'** the boy clearly hated, knowing well enough he was not an 'it.' Smirking, the scientist continued, "However, I can demonstrate to you these results."_

_The suited man turning to the young boy expecting a show, now realizing what he was in for looked like he wanted to fly away, though, his wings which peeked around his shoulders were bound by some device. The scientist chuckled, giving the winged wolf a dark look, as if warning him of the consequences he'd most likely been through before. _

_What was identified as a Saurian Sharpclaw descended from a crane that held it, having been bound in leather straps of the crane. Once it touched to the ground and was released, it looked around at its surroundings only seeing the young boy there. His mouth frothed and his eyes were bloodshot...most likely a drug that would drive one to insanity. The Sharpclaw began to lurk towards the cub._

_The lupine scientist nodded at his test subject. "Go ahead Xion, just like before. It's no different than last time." Xion shook his head to the other though, earning a glare. "Xion...don't keep our guest waiting." He spoke very firmly with the boy._

_"Kill it you monster! Come on! I didn't come all this way here for nothing!"_

_Xion looked to the bunny, growling at him to kill the innocent Sharpclaw. "I...I..."_

_The suited man kept on though. "What are you waiting for! You're a monster! Kill it!"_

_He clothed his head in his hands and fell to his knees. "I'm..." He muttered something inaudible to the rabbit._

_"What was that? I don't have time for this! Just kill it!"_

_"Xion..." The scientist began to growl also, baring his teeth at the pup._

_"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Xion cried shaking his head no._

_The rabbit stopped growling only to laugh. "Hah! That's a good one! Course you're a monster you stupid little shit! What the hell kind of a Lylatian pup has wings coming out of his back? Eh?"_

_The scientist got closer to the glass, this time a little more calm. "Xion, you seem really eager to have a little playtime don't you? Perhaps we can have this guest here join in?"_

_The winged one looked up at the white coat. "N...no! No please don't!"_

_"Well then...?"_

_The sharpclaw was now looming over Xion raising its arms to smash him. Tears began to shed as he knew what he had to do...putting on a stupid show for 'that man's' guests. He whispered shakily to the Sharpclaw who probably couldn't as much as understand him if he wanted to. "Forgive me...I'll make it painless."_

_In that instant, he disappeared for a moment only appearing as if he had dashed to the other side of the creature. The creature looked around for a moment before his head suddenly explode, blood shooting all over the glass, brains splattering about, some of it covering Xion. Though, he didn't stop there. The winged pup dashed through it a few more times for the rest of its body to explode just as his head did._

_"AHAHAHAAHA! Wow! You really are a monster! I wish I recorded that!" The rabbit burst out in joy, not caring about the blood or the life of the Sharpclaw, or Xion, sitting there on his knees and paws, crying his heart out for the life he took._

_Thought the guest was pleased...the scientist was not. "Xion...it's not very nice to keep secrets." As the guest left, the older wolf looked down at Xion over the gore splattered about, a perverse, demonic smirk painted on his muzzle._

_Xion saw this and began to back away slowly, cowering on the ground. "N...no please don't master...I-I'll be a good slave! I promise! I'll be a good slave!" His eyes were wide with fear, his muzzle smilingly innocently, or trying to, but distraught with fear and near insanity._

_"Oh...I'm sure you'll be a good slave..."_

* * *

Xion cried on his bed alone in his room, the lights were off, his door closed. Hugging himself for dear life up against the headrest of his bed, he muttered to himself fearfully. "I'm not a monster...I'm not a monster...I promise I'll be a good slave...please don't hurt me."

Not aware of who entered the room, Panther let himself in quietly and sat by Xion, pulling him into his warm, comforting embrace. His paws stroked the pup's head gently as he leaned into his chest, feeling safer in his arms. Nothing was said between the two as his little angel cried himself to sleep through the night, most likely ridden with nightmares. Panther stayed there not caring to treat the wounds and bruises left from his previous fight, only caring for Xion's comfort and safety.

End of Chapter 2

Xion-Angelic-Wolf: Poor thing, you are really mean wolf!

Wolf: You made me act out that way!

Xion-Angelic-Wolf: Well, it is like you to do that. The tough bad wolf act?

Wolf: That would be known as common sense.

Panther: And recklessness.

Wolf: Pft.


End file.
